pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Haystacks
|weight = 48 st 13 lb (685 lb; 311 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Camberwell, London, England |death_date = |death_place = Prestwich, Greater Manchester, England |billed = Scottish Highlands (as Loch Ness) |trainer = |debut = 1967 |retired = |}} Martin Austin Ruane (10 October 1947 – 29 November 1998) was an English professional wrestler. Best known by the ring name Giant Haystacks, he wrestled all over the world. Ruane was known for his massive physical size, billed as standing tall and weighing 48 stone 13 lb (685 lb; 311 kg) at his heaviest. Early life Ruane was born in Camberwell, London, weighing 14 lb 6 oz (6.5 kg). His parents were from County Mayo, Ireland. When he was three years old, in 1949, Ruane and his family moved from London to Broughton in Salford, Lancashire,'Greater Manchester' did not exist before 1st April 1974 which remained his home. He worked as a labourer and a nightclub bouncer before a friend suggested he take up professional wrestling as a career. Professional wrestling career Early career Ruane began wrestling in 1967, initially for the independent WFGB as Luke McMasters (later incorrectly reported as being his legal name). In the early 1970s, Ruane worked for Wrestling Enterprises (of Birkenhead), where he was billed as Haystacks Calhoun, after the American wrestling star William Calhoun who had wrestled under that name in NWA: All-Star Wrestling and the World Wide Wrestling Federation. Ruane's name was subsequently modified to Giant Haystacks. Joint Promotions In 1975, he moved to Joint Promotions, where he formed a heel tag team with Big Daddy (also a heel at this point). Haystacks' TV debut came in July that year, when he and Daddy teamed up against the brothers Roy and Tony St Clair, losing by disqualification. Although mainly known as brutal superheavyweight heels who crushed blue-eye opponents, they also had a major feud with masked fellow heel Kendo Nagasaki. Daddy in particular heard cheers during this feud and eventually completed a turn to blue eye. This was cemented when Haystacks and Daddy broke up their tag team in 1977 and feuded with each other, with Haystacks remaining as the heel, resulting in high ratings on Britain's ITV any time they battled one another and establishing Haystacks as a household name during the 1970s and 1980s. The feud would continue on and off until Daddy's retirement in 1993. International appearances Throughout Haystacks' homeland success he also wrestled all over the world. Ruane wrestled in Calgary, Alberta, Canada for Stu Hart's Stampede Wrestling promotion as the Loch Ness Monster, managed by J.R. Foley from Wigan, England (alias John Foley, alumnus of Billy Riley's Wigan Snakepit wrestling school). He also regularly worked for the CWA in Germany and Austria, winning several trophy tournaments over there. World Championship Wrestling In 1996, Ruane debuted in the United States for World Championship Wrestling, under the ring name Loch Ness. He served as a member of the Dungeon of Doom and feuded with Hulk Hogan. However, the feud was short-lived, ending abruptly when Ruane was diagnosed with cancer and returned to Britain. Other media Ruane appeared in the 1981 film Quest for Fire and the 1984 film Give My Regards to Broad Street. The latter was written by Paul McCartney, a fan of Ruane. Death On 29 November 1998, Ruane died following a battle with lymphoma in Prestwich near Manchester. He was 51. In popular culture * In the song "Me and Stephen Hawking" from their 2009 album Journal for Plague Lovers, Welsh rock group Manic Street Preachers included the lyrics "a hundred thousand watch Giant Haystacks in a Bombay fight". * A play by Brian Mitchell and Joseph Nixon, Big Daddy vs Giant Haystacks, was performed at the Brighton Festival Fringe between 26 and 28 May 2011. *In BBC show The Thick of It, Malcolm Tucker referred to overweight politician Ben Swain as Giant Gaystacks at one point which is a play on words of Giant Haystacks. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Elbow drop ** Standing splash Championships and accomplishments * British Wrestling Federation ** BWF European Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Joint Promotions ** Joint Promotions British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Stampede Wrestling ** Stampede International Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Dynamite Kid (1) and Bret Hart (1) References External links * Category:1946 births Category:1998 deaths Category:English male professional wrestlers Category:People from Camberwell Category:Deaths from cancer in England Category:English people of Irish descent Category:People from Swinton, Greater Manchester Category:Conservative Party (UK) people